


The Orion Conference

by IvanW



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Background Relationships, Conference, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Orion, Pon Farr, T'hy'la, Triumvirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Enterprise is sent to Orion for a Federation Peace Conference. Jim is coming to terms with his growing feelings for his first officer which becomes increasingly difficult when Spock begins acting strangely.  Bones just wants to survive these two idiots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Perfume

Leonard took his lunch tray over to where Jim sat waiting at a table for two in the mess room. Leonard had chosen a ham and cheese sandwich with a side of coleslaw. What passed for it anyway.

He eyed Jim’s plate as he took his seat across from his best friend. Jim had an apple and a banana. “That’s it?”

Jim shrugged. “Don’t really feel like eating much. I have my coffee.”

“Man cannot survive on coffee alone. You need protein. Do I need to have you in for a checkup?”

“I’m fine, Bones. Just not hungry.”

“Hmm. You’re always hungry. Ever since Tar—”

Jim narrowed his eyes.

“All right. Fine. Forget I mentioned it. What’s going on anyway? You look like you lost your best friend.”

“ _You’re_ my best friend, Bones.”

Leonard acknowledged this with a nod. “You heard from Womack?”

“Uh-huh. Has us going to Orion for some peace conference.”

“Orion, huh? Odd place for a conference.”

“That’s where they all agreed to go. Orion’s part of it, too. We’re going to be there for two weeks. Even Spock’s father’s going to be there.” Jim took a sip of his coffee, looked thoughtful. “Bones, did you know Spock and Uhura broke up?”

“Sure did.”

Jim frowned. “How?”

“Uhura told Chapel. You worried it will interfere with their jobs?”

“No. I mean Spock said it wouldn’t.”

“You talked to Spock about it?”

Jim nodded. “I asked him if he was emotionally compromised.”

Leonard snorted. “I bet that went over well. What did he say?”

“He said, ‘I am Vulcan’, as though that was all that needed saying. Probably with Spock it was. Anyway he said it wouldn’t interfere and they remain friends.”

“Okay,” Leonard said. “So what’s the problem?”

“Who said there was a problem?”

“You look troubled. Did you make a pass at Uhura and she turned you down again?”

Jim rolled his eyes. “No. I can actually control myself, you know? And I haven’t been after her in years.”

“Then what is it?”

“Nothing. It’s nothing. Why does it have to be anything?”

Leonard was pretty sure there was something but he decided to drop it for now. “Orion, huh? Beautiful Orion dancers.”

“Bones.”

“What?”

“You know Orion girls are dangerous. All those sexed up pheromones. They  _make_  you desire them.”

“They’re gorgeous. That’s what  _makes_  me desire them.”

Jim shook his head. “Just be careful. I don’t want you under their spell so you want to stay behind with one.”

“That’s not going to happen.”

Jim looked pensive. “You know they have a spray.”

Leonard blinked. “They have a what now?”

“A spray. On the black market on Orion. It’s a spray that’s supposed to work the same as the pheromones. You spray it on yourself but it’s odorless. Then someone you really want will be dying to have sex with you.” Jim shrugged. “That’s what they say.”

“I say bullshit. There’s no such thing as a love potion. And hell, Jim, you don’t need that anyway. All you have to do is smile and bat those blue eyes and the women are all over you.”

Jim nodded. “I know, Bones.”

“Forget that crap. I’ve never heard anything so idiotic in my life. And eat your fruit.”

“I am.”

Leonard narrowed his eyes. “Don’t get any funny ideas.”

Jim tried to look innocent. Leonard knew the look. “What funny ideas?

Leonard forked a bite of his coleslaw. “That spray.”

“What about it?”

“You’re thinking about it. I can see the wheels turning in your head.” Leonard chewed and swallowed. “Can you honestly say you’ve ever had trouble getting a woman to sleep with you?”

“Well—”

“No, you haven’t. Unless you count Uhura.” Leonard shook his head. “Which you’d better not be counting.”

“Will you stop? I already told you I’m not interested in her.”

“But there’s someone.”

“No,” Jim denied.

“You don’t bring up shit unless there’s a purpose. Besides, does it occur to you that’s borderline rape?”

“Huh?”

“To entice someone to have sex with you when they normally wouldn’t. Jim, if you gotta spray yourself with some kind of phony attractor, then what the hell is the point anyway? Besides, it’s extremely unethical.”

Jim smiled. “I thought it was interesting is all.”

“Yeah. Well, it’s not interesting.”

****

Jim eyed Spock as they walked side by side to the transporter room. “Are you looking forward to spending time with your dad?’

“I am certain we will spend time during the two weeks together,” was Spock’s reply.

Not precisely an answer, he realized.

“Must be hard with him having a new wife and all.”

“Why would it be?”

“You might think he’s trying to replace your mother or something.”

Spock‘s gaze hardened. “There is no replacement for my mother. He is simply fulfilling a logical need for the Vulcan race.”

The transporter room doors opened.

“Well. Yeah. I know that.” Spock was walking away and over to the transporter pad. Bones was standing near the controls.

“Problem?” Bones asked.

“Just my usual foot in mouth disease.” Jim smiled, and squeezed Bones’ shoulder. “You ready?”

“Sure am. I just hope they have my bag there later.”

“The bags are being beamed down separately. They’ll be put directly into our rooms.” Jim turned to Scotty who was behind the controls. “You have the conn. And contact me with any issues.”

“Aye, Captain.”

“ _Any_ issues.”

Scotty nodded. “Ready, Captain?”

Jim turned to see Bones, Spock, and Uhura waiting for the beam down. He didn’t fail to notice Uhura and Spock standing as far apart as the transporter would allow. _Swell_. This promised to be one hell of a conference with a horny doctor and a bickering ex couple.

“Energize.”

****

Leonard watched as the Orion girl danced for the group. She was the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen. Her green skin just made her that more exotic and stunning. She had barely anything on but a scrap of material over her breasts and a tiny skirt that barely covered her ass. Her feet were bare. Most of the men there, humans or aliens, were watching her with obvious sexual interest. She could have any of them.

“Jim.” Leonard tugged on his friend’s sleeve. “Do you see that girl?”

“Yeah, she’s cute.”

“Cute? She’s gorgeous. Amazing.”

Jim nodded absently.

Leonard frowned, taking his eyes off the Orion for a moment to realize Jim wasn’t watching the dancing at all. His head was turned toward Spock who was conversing with the Herhenian Ambassador. “Jim?”

“Huh?”

“What are you doing?”

“What do you mean?”

“Why are you staring at Spock?”

Jim licked his lips. “Do you think they’re into each other?”

Leonard blinked. “Who?”

“Spock and the Herhenian.”

“I don’t know. Who cares? Look at  _her_.”

Jim didn’t. “Yeah, she’s cute. I think she likes you too.”

Leonard’s pulse raced. “Yeah?”

Jim nodded.

Leonard turned back to watch as the girl stopped in front of him, gyrating near him. He couldn’t remember ever being so aroused. Her eyes met his and Leonard was lost.

****

“How’s it going?” Jim asked his first officer after the meeting and entertainment for the first day ended.

“You were at the same conference I was, Captain. I assume you know exactly how it is going.”

“You liked the Herhenian ambassador?”

Spock stared at him blankly. “Captain?”

He shrugged. “Well. You seemed pretty into it with her. Although, I have to say that it seemed really soon.”

“Soon?”

“You and Uhura just broke up, right?”

“Not that my personal business is your concern, however, Nyota and I ended our relationship one and a half months ago.”

Jim tried not to wince. “That long ago?”

“Yes, Captain.”

“You might have mentioned it before. We’re supposed to be friends, right? You said we were.”

Spock inclined his head. “You are correct, my apologies. I am unused to sharing such personal matters with others.”

“I know, it’s okay. So, are you having dinner with the ambassador?”

“If you are referring to Angela, the answer is no. I am dining with my father since he too is here for the conference.”

“Oh, right.” Jim nodded, trying not to feel relieved Spock wasn’t having dinner with her but also dismayed they were on a first name basis. “I didn’t think about it.”

“Would you like to join us?”

“I wouldn’t want to interfere with family bonding or anything.”

Spock nodded. “Very well. Goodnight, Captain.”

Spock turned and walked away and Jim could have kicked himself. He’d forgotten Spock didn’t do subtle, though he wasn’t sure why he’d forgotten, and wouldn’t get that he was supposed to say, Jim was welcome to join them anyway.

Jim made his fingers into the shape of an “L” and put it to his own forehead. With a snort of disgust at himself, Jim continued to his room. He thought about finding someone else to have dinner with but then in the end, he just ordered food in his room and did reports, just like he pretty much did back on the ship. Exciting life for Captain Kirk.

His door chimed when he was on his third cup of coffee.

“Come.” He hit the release.

Spock stepped inside his room.

“I am sorry to disturb you, but it appears they forgot to assign me a room to stay while on Orion,” Spock told him.

“Oh.” Jim blinked. Stood up.

“It is my intention to return to the Enterprise each night.”

Over Jim’s dead body.

“Actually.” Jim smiled. Gestured to his room where there were two beds. “You can stay here.”

“I would not wish to invade your privacy.”

“Look, if it really bothers you, I’ll go and see if I can stay with Bones. We’re used to each other.” Jim patted Spock’s shoulder and tried to ignore the way Spock stiffened at the touch.

There was always Bones he guessed.

But as he approached the room Bones had been given, he noticed Bones conversing with the Orion dancing girl and they seemed quite intimate in their behavior. Well, hell.

He went back to his room. “That’s out.”

“He did not wish to share with you?” 

“Who knows. I didn’t get a chance to ask him. And anyway, I think he’s going to be pretty busy.”

“Busy?”

“With an Orion girl.”

Spock arched a brow. “We have only been here a few hours.”

Jim shrugged. “He works fast.” Jim smiled. “So? Roomie then?”

Spock’s gaze went to the other bed that did not have Jim’s bag on it. “Very well.”

“Where’s your bag?”

“Apparently in the main hallway, however, I have been told someone is bringing it to me. I will inform them to bring it here.”

“You didn’t want to stay with your dad?” _Stupid, Jim. You want him to stay with you._

“My father has brought his wife with him. They require privacy.” Spock’s tone was clipped and cold. Spock tilted his head and went toward the dresser in the room. His hand closed over the ornate gold and silver shopping bag Jim had forgotten he’d placed there. “You have already been shopping, Captain?’

 _Shit_. What possessed him to buy that crap he didn’t know. Bones had been right.

“Uh. Yeah. Um. It’s perfume.”

Spock arched a brow as he peered into the bag. Nosey Vulcan. “A gift for a paramour?”

“No! For-for my-my mom,” Jim stammered out. Like he’d give _that_ to his mom. He went to where Spock stood and carefully took it out of Spock’s hands. “I’ll just put it away.”

“I was under the impression you were not on speaking terms.”

Jim shrugged. Yeah, they weren’t. “Peace offering.”

Spock nodded. “That is very mature of you, Captain.”

“That’s me. The picture of maturity.”

A few minutes later, Spock’s bag arrived.

“If you do not mind, I intend to meditate.”

“Yeah, okay. Go for it.”

Jim watched Spock set up a mat on the floor, then light smelly candles he’d apparently brought with him.

“Those stink.”

“Captain, I require silence, if you do not mind.”

“Oh. Well. Okay. But, they stink. Um. Just so you know.”

Spock did not respond but instead sat on the mat with his back to Jim.

Dismissed.

Jim rolled his eyes and went back to the desk in the room and his PADD. He started drumming his fingers on the desk but immediately ceased when Spock’s shoulders visibly tensed. He started to sigh but stopped himself in time. This was going to be a long two weeks.


	2. A Drink

“Captain.”

Floating in space, on his back, staring at the stars. He was one with them.

“Captain!”

Jim sputtered awake, straightened from slouching in the chair, and wiped his face with the palm of his hand. “Jesus, Spock. You scared the crap out of me.”

“My apologies. I have finished my meditation.”

Jim blinked rapidly, wiped his face again. He stretched his kinked back, heard a pop. “Wow, I’m all stiff.”

“Perhaps the chair was not the best place to fall asleep.”

“Hmm. You have a dangerous sense of sarcasm.” He stood up. Sniffed the air. “Still smells in here.”

“Smells, Captain?”

“Uh-huh. Those candles you used. Are those the ones you normally use? Because I gotta say Ode to Dead Rat is kinda gross.”

“They are my usual candles and they hardly smell like a dead rat.”

Jim went to the replicator. “If you say so. But really? I’ve smelled a lot of dead rats over the years and I believe it’s a valid comparison.”

Spock’s spine became ramrod straight. “If you find my presence objectionable—”

“No, no. I don’t. Not you anyway. Your candles are a different story. Want anything to drink?”

“Not at present.”

Jim grabbed up the coffee he’d replicated. “Did Uhura ever smell it?”

“Captain—”

Jim held up his hand to forestall the Vulcan wrath. “I know, I know. Never mind. Do you do that every day? Meditate I mean.”

“It is my general preference to do so.”

“For how long?”

“An hour at minimum.”

“You sit still like that for that long?” Jim shook his head. “Not me. I’d never do that.”

“Considering you are incapable of staying still or remaining quiet even in sleep, I would be forced to agree your chances of successful mediation are too small to even calculate.”

Jim was sure there was some insult in there somewhere, but he decided not to pursue it. And he was saved from further comment by a light tap on the door.

“Are you expecting anyone?” Jim asked.

“Negative. Perhaps it is Dr. McCoy?”

Jim went to the door and hit the release.

Standing at the door was the Herhenian ambassador. Angela, apparently. She had changed from her formal purple robes she’d worn during the day into a purple one piece that clung to her body like it had been painted on. It was sort of like a much tighter sexier set of overalls. A bodysuit! That’s what they were called. Her silver hair hung around her shoulders in ringlets. 

“Oh.” She smiled quizzically. “Hello, Captain Kirk. I thought your first officer was staying here.”

Spock appeared behind him. “Indeed. Good evening, Angela.”

“Good evening, Spock. I was wondering if you might like to join me for a drink. I believe that is acceptable with both Vulcans and Humans, is it not? I’d love for you to join us too, Captain.”

“Sounds great, we’d love to,” Jim said in a rush before Spock could politely refuse. And Jim was convinced that’s exactly what Spock intended to do. “But you can call me Jim. It’s…Angela, right?”

“Yes. Well. That’s what we use for Standard. Most species can’t pronounce my true name.” Angela stood back to allow Jim to exit and though he looked hesitant, Spock followed. “There’s a quiet little bar just on the other side of the restaurant I dined at tonight. It was a lovely place to eat. Perhaps we could go there tomorrow after the conference. Unless you are once again dining with your father, Spock?”

Jim tried not to be bothered by the fact Spock had obviously shared personal information to a certain extend with Angela.

“I do not yet know my plans,” Spock replied.

“Well, let me know tomorrow anyway.” She gestured to a small exit door that took them out of the building where their suites of rooms were. “Have you ever been to Orion, Jim?’

“Yes, when I was a child. So a long time ago and it was only a brief stop on the way elsewhere.”

“Oh?” she asked curiously as she led them down a street toward another building. “Where were you going?”

Jim’s smile was brittle and he knew it. “Another planet.”

Spock moved slightly closer to him which made Jim glance at him in surprise and Angela noticed the movement too for she angled her head and then gave a little shrug. “Here we are. It’s quiet here. Not one of the party places.”

It was dark when they walked in and it took a moment for Jim’s eyes to adjust but when they did he saw that Angela was headed for a booth in the corner. He followed her and Spock followed him. She slid in.

Jim put his hand on Spock’s shoulder. “Want to go in first?”

“No. I will get your drinks and return. What do you want, Angela?”

“Hmm. Something, sweet, fruity, and preferably purple.”

Spock turned back to Jim. “Captain?”

“Just a beer, thanks.”

Jim slid into the booth across from Angela.

“He’s certainly polite,” Angela commented as Spock went to the bar.

“Best first officer in the ‘Fleet.”

“I’ve heard. And I see now that he belongs to you.”

Jim blinked. “Excuse me?”

“You put your arm upon his shoulder. That is a gesture of claiming. It is recognized widely among my people.”

Jim hadn’t known that at all, actually. He should have read up on all those that would be at the conference, as Uhura had, of course, suggested. But he wasn’t going to tell that to Angela. He merely smiled. She could take it as his agreement or not.

Spock returned, placing an icy purple concoction in front of Angela, who seemed quite delighted, a beer in a frothy glass in front of Jim, and then a pot of tea and a cup for himself. Jim waited to see if Spock would choose to sit next to Angela, because she had scooted over to leave him room, or if he would sit next to Jim.

He chose Jim and pulled the pot of tea closer. “I do not drink alcohol.”

“Oh. Of course.” Angela smiled. “I should have realized.”

“It is no matter, they had tea.”

Angela sipped her drink. “Oh, it’s perfect. How long have you two been together?”

Jim almost choked on the sip of beer he’d taken.

“We have served together for more than four years now,” Spock replied, as though there was nothing peculiar about the way she’d phrased the question.

“I see. On the Enterprise?”

“Indeed. Briefly under Captain Pike, and then when he was promoted to Admiral, Captain Kirk became the commanding officer.”

“How very cozy.”

Spock arched a brow, but said nothing and poured his tea into the cup.

Angela turned her attention to Jim. “So, Jim, what do you think of the possibility of peace?”


	3. Retiring for the Night

When his captain yawned for the third time, Spock knew it was time to call a halt to the evening. He was clearly trying to pay attention and he had a perpetual smile on his face like his eyelids weren’t getting heavier and heavier, but Spock was not fooled. He was attuned to every last movement the captain ever made. It was the only way to ascertain and ensure Kirk’s safety as well as keep Spock's sanity.

When Angela paused in the middle of a story, Spock saw his opportunity. “I am afraid we will have to hear the rest at another time as the captain has an early conference in the morning.”

Angela gave Spock a rather odd smile, but she nodded. “Yes, of course. It is growing late and you must look after your captain.”

“No, it’s fine,” Kirk insisted. He promptly yawned again. “Sorry.”

“It’s quite all right, Jim. Spock is quite right. We need to retire.” Angela slid out of the booth. “Why don’t you two go? I’ll take care of the invoice.”

“Oh, that’s not necessary,” Kirk said, as he swayed slightly after he got out of the booth. Spock put a steadying hand on the small of his back. Whenever the captain got excessively fatigued, as he was now, he became unsteady on his feet and suffered from dizziness.

“I insist,” Angela said. “Really.”

Before the captain could protest again, Spock said, “Thank you.”

He turned Kirk toward the exit, his hand still on the captain’s back.

“You know I am perfectly fine,” Kirk said when they had left the establishment. “I didn’t need to be escorted out.”

“You do have an early engagement.”

“Yeah.” Kirk yawned again, this time his jaw popping. Once inside the room, Kirk sat down and ordered himself an herbal tea.

“I am certain you will see the ambassador again tomorrow,” Spock told him, getting tea for himself as well.

“Oh?” Kirk’s eyebrows rose. “Why is that?”

“She was quite taken with you.”

To his surprise, the captain laughed. “No.”

“It was obvious.”

“Um, it was obvious all right, Spock. But she’s interested in you not me.”

Spock stared. “Negative.”

“Oh yeah, Mr. Spock. Very much so.” Kirk smiled. “She’s smitten with you. But wasn’t quite sure how to get rid of me.” He took a sip of his tea. “I’m going to go take a shower.”

“Very well. I have some correspondence to deal with.”

Kirk nodded. “Say, Spock.”

“Yes?”

“Did you-did you meet your dad’s new wife?”

“He did not bring her to the conference after all.”

“Oh.” He went to the bathroom door.  “But I thought earlier you said she was. Wasn’t he going to?”

That had been Spock’s understanding. “She did not feel up to it and begged off at the last moment.”

“How do you feel about it?”

“I have no particular feelings, Captain.”

“Right. You’re Vulcan.”

“Yes.”

Kirk smiled a little and went into the bathroom.

Later, when Spock had finished with his own shower, he came out to find the captain sitting on the couch in the room holding a book in his hands, reading glasses perched on his nose. Not caring at all for the appeal of the sight, Spock turned his back on his captain. He noticed then the silver and gold shopping bag in the trash receptacle.

Spock walked over to the trash and picked up the bag which felt heavy. “Captain, did you throw out your mother’s perfume?”

“Hey, um, don’t—”

Spock peered into the bag, which might have been in several pieces. “It does not have any scent that I am familiar with.”

Kirk pulled the bag out of Spock’s hands. There was the sound of glass on glass. “Just forget it.”

“You are not gifting it?”

“Yes, I changed my mind.” He stuck his hand in the bag, moving it around a bit, then abruptly withdrew and folded the bag over.

"Did you break it?"

"Yes."

Spock stared at his captain, who would not meet his gaze. “No peace offering?”

“No, I don’t think peace between the two of us is going to happen soon.” He maneuvered away from Spock and placed the bag back in the trash. “Was a stupid idea anyway.”

“Trying to reconcile with your remaining family members does not strike me as stupid.”

Kirk had reddened. Obviously he was uncomfortable with either the idea or the conversation. Perhaps both.

Spock dropped his gaze from his captain’s face to his hand. There was a clear drop of liquid by the captain’s thumb. And a drop of blood. “I believe you have some of the perfume on your hand. And you cut yourself.” Spock reached for Kirk’s hand, his own thumb about to swipe over it.

"It's nothing." Kirk scurried away, there was no other word for it. He practically ran for one the beds. “Going to bed. Goodnight, Spock.”

Spock took two steps in the captain’s direction, then stopped and turned away.  He found he wished to fan himself. It was far too warm in the room.


	4. Pheromones

“Well, Good morning,” Jim greeted Bones. He set his coffee down on the table and then a plate of waffles and berries, then sat down across from his best friend in the conference center’s cafeteria.

“Morning, Jim.” Bones saluted him with his own coffee mug. He had a plate of scrambled eggs, sausage, and fried potatoes in front of him. “Where’s Spock?”

“Why would I know?”

“One, you two are practically joined at the hip.”

“No, we’re not.”

“And two, I heard he ended up staying with you because they didn’t have a room for him.” Bones picked up his fork and gestured toward Jim’s plate. “How is that?”

Jim had just popped a mouthful of berries. “Good.”

“So, anyway, unless he spent the night with the ambassador.” Bones smirked. “Angela, isn’t that her name?”

“That is indeed her name, however, I did not spend the night with her, but with the captain.”

Jim and Bones looked up as Spock appeared at their table with oatmeal and a long tall green drink.

“Sleeping,” Jim said quickly. “In separate beds.”

Bones gave him a look.

"What is that?" Jim asked, pointing to the green drink.

"Orion iced tea."

“Sit down, Spock," Bones said.

Spock sat. Almost on top of Jim.

“Ah. Um.” Jim batted at Spock. “Let me just scoot over.”  He peered at Spock who moved closer to Jim again. “You all right?”

“Yes, Captain. Is something amiss?”

“No.” Jim shook his head, then shrugged at Bones’ silent question. He cut off a piece of waffle and stuck it in his mouth. After a moment he noticed Spock watching him chew. He swallowed and cleared his throat.  “So, Bones, where’s your new Orion friend?”

“Getting ready for her day like everyone else. How’d you know about that anyway?”

“Please, I saw her going into your room. I’m happy for you.”

“Is it traditional for humans to congratulate each other on sexual exploits?” Spock asked.

Jim laughed. “Well, sort of. Yeah. The two of us, anyway.”

“That hardly seems appropriate.”

Bones pushed away from the table. “On that note, I have something to do before the meeting.  Jim, we will have words later.”

Jim frowned. “Wait. What?” But Bones had already left. He shook his head and eyed Spock. “Aren’t you sitting a little too close?”

“Clarify.”

“Don’t Vulcans value their personal space or whatever?”

Spock arched a brow. “Is it your intention to complain I am too close?”

Jim licked his lips. “Well. No. I mean, yes. Well, no. It’s just…it’s unlike you. Honestly, it’s more like me. I’m touchy feely and you…well, you aren’t.”

Spock did not move away. Instead he scooped up some of his oatmeal and held it out toward Jim. “Would you like to taste?”

Jim’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth to reply and found himself with a mouthful of oatmeal. He coughed a little, but then chewed it. “Uh. Good. It’s good. Vanilla?”

“Yes.” Spock was watching him intently. “Do you like it?”

“Yes.” Jim put up a hand when Spock spooned another bite and thrust it toward him. “Honestly, you don’t need to feed me.”

“Vulcans feel it is a necessary component of-”

“Necessary for what?”

“To show an interest.”

“An interest?”

Spock continued to stare pointedly at him.

Feeling slightly sick, Jim sighed, closed his eyes briefly. “Listen, Spock, there’s something I need to tell you.”

“Captain Kirk!” The ambassador from Andoria hurried up to Jim and reached for Jim’s hands to take in his. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you, Captain.”

Jim smiled at the Andorian male, who had monopolized much of Jim’s time the day before. He was about to say something when he heard a low growl from Spock.

Jim glanced at Spock in surprise and the Ambassador dropped Jim’s hands and gaped.

“Is-is he growling?” the Ambassador asked. “At me?”

“You know what? I’ll see you at the conference later, okay?” Jim stood up and stood in front of Spock.

The ambassador looked a little shocked. “Y-yes. See you, Captain.”

As the Andorian walked away Jim felt himself being tugged back down to sit next to Spock.

“What the hell was that?” he demanded.

“He desired you.” Spock’s spine was ramrod straight.

Jim stared, stunned, at Spock.  “No.”

“Yes.”

“Okay. Well, maybe. But even if he does, I’m not interested.”

Spock visibly relaxed.

“Wait.  If I was interested in him that’s not really your concern—”

Spock’s eyes narrowed.

“I’m not,” Jim said quickly. “Listen, Spock, I told you, I need to talk to you. Orion pheromones are affecting everyone and—”

“Vulcans are immune to Orion pheromones.”

“They-they are?”

“Certainly.”

“Are you sure?”

Spock arched his brow. “Of course, Jim.”

He took a moment to let the ‘Jim’ sink in. “What-what about artificial ones?”

“Artificial pheromones?”

“Yes. Um. Yeah.”

“Why would there be any artificial pheromones?”

Jim licked his lips. “I don’t know. There are all kinds of things out there we don’t know about. Maybe to act like the real ones and attract someone, right?”

Spock gave a small shrug. “I would imagine artificial ones would act the same as the real ones. Would that not be the point of them?”

“Yeah.” Jim nodded. “But Spock? Then why…you are acting different toward me, aren’t you?”

“You believe my actions are related to the overabundance of Orion pheromones? Would I not be attracted to Orions themselves?”

“Well, yeah. But—”

Spock shook his head. “It is time for the first meeting.”

“Oh.” Jim felt sort of lightheaded. Very unsure.

“My father has invited us to join him for dinner tonight.”

“Us?”

“Affirmative. Is there a problem?”

“No, no, that’s fine.” Jim followed Spock out of the cafeteria.  


	5. Strange Behavior

Spock kept a close eye on the captain to make sure no one else intended to display interest that the captain might reciprocate. During the first meeting in the morning, Spock chose to sit directly next to his captain.

“Hey,” Dr. McCoy protested. “I was sitting there.”

“Now I am.”

“I thought you were sitting with the Herhenian ambassador.”

“Yesterday. Today I am sitting with the captain,” Spock said simply. “There does appear to be a vacant seat next to the ambassador now, though, doctor. Perhaps you should take it.”

“Of all the—”

“Is there a problem?” Jim turned toward them, whispering furiously. “Because whatever you two are on about it’s drawing attention.”

“No problem here, Captain,” Spock said coolly.

“Stupid hobgoblin,” McCoy muttered before moving down the room to take the room next to Angela.

Jim was staring at Spock, his blue eyes ridiculous in their saturation. Spock had read a social report online once where someone claimed to have seen Jim at a bar. The person claimed Jim had looked very average and that he barely noticed Jim’s blue eyes. Spock thought the man was an idiot. If Jim was an average looking human than Spock would eat his hat. If he had one.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Jim asked.

Spock’s gaze dropped to Jim’s neck. It was perfect to sink his teeth into.

“Spock!”

He reluctantly met Jim’s eyes again, and realized his mistake for he stepped closer still to the captain until he could feel Jim’s heat. Smell him.

“I am,” Spock said softly.

“You are what?” Jim demanded.

“Sure that I am okay.”

Jim nodded, licked his lips. Spock wanted that tongue. It was difficult not to lean in close and suck on it in that moment.

“Sit down then, will you? You are making me nervous.”

“I apologize,” Spock said softly. He took his seat and very nearly pulled Jim onto his lap. It was only because he saw McCoy watching his with narrowed eyes that he refrained from doing so. He did scoot his chair closer to Jim’s though.

Jim frowned. “Hey, can you scoot over?”

Spock moved his chair closer still.

Jim shook his head. “No, Spock. The other way. You’re kind of crowding me.”

“I apologize, Captain, but the Tellarite delegate next to me is not allowing me enough room to move further away.” Spock decided it was not a lie. The Tellarite had scooted his chair over when Spock had moved closer to Jim.

Jim looked past Spock to the Tellarite then turned back around to face front. As the first speaker got up to speak, Spock found himself wishing to touch his captain. He had an overwhelming urge to put his hand on Jim, to show his claim to all those present. But he did have enough sense to see his father looking curiously in his direction.

Spock very carefully and slowly slipped his hand under the table and placed his hand on Jim’s hipbone. Jim tensed but did not otherwise react, for which Spock was pleased. He kept his hand on Jim’s hipbone for two more speakers, never daring to move it but also not taking it off that spot either.

When the fourth speaker stood up, Spock crept his hand over to Jim’s thigh. This time Jim turned and glanced at him, his blue eyes wide. Spock pretended not to notice Jim’s surprise. He continued to keep his hand on Jim’s leg throughout the remainder of the morning sessions.

When they broke for lunch, Jim stood and moved away as though Spock burned him.

“Commander, a word?”

“Yes, Captain.”

Jim looked around for a private place to speak. Spock noticed McCoy heading toward them.

“Perhaps our conference quarters, Captain?” Spock suggested.

“Yeah, okay. Come on.”

Spock followed Jim out, conscious of the weird look and sputtering from McCoy as they exited the area and went toward the rooms instead of the lunchroom.

As soon as they were in their quarters, Jim turned to face him. “Spock, you need to stop.”

“Stop, sir?”

“Whatever it is you are doing.”

“Am I doing something?”

Jim sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “Don’t play innocent Vulcan with me. The touching.”

“But you like touching. You touch others all the time,” Spock pointed out.

“Well.” Jim seemed to consider it. “Yeah. But-but not that kind of touching.” He visibly swallowed.

Spock stepped closer. He put his hand on Jim’s hipbone again and then his other hand on one of Jim’s biceps. “This kind?”

“Spock—”

“So it is unwelcome?”

“No. I mean…yeah. I mean…no.”

“You are confusing,” Spock said softly. He moved the hand that was on Jim’s biceps to his jaw. He caressed the spot just below Jim’s bottom lip with his thumb.

“ _I’m_ confusing? Spock, listen, there’s—”

Spock stopped his words with his mouth on Jim’s, pressing his lips firmly across Jim’s, his tongue pushing past those parted lips.

He closed his eyes, his hands coming up to grip the crown of his captain’s head, holding him in place so he could not get away should he wish to. But Jim sort of gasped and moaned at the same time before his arms came around Spock’s neck, pressing closer. Spock figured that meant Jim did not wish to get away.

When he allowed his captain to breath, Spock trailed his lips to Jim’s neck, where he had been staring earlier, and he sunk his teeth into the pulse point there.

“Ouch,” Jim gasped, but it was a feeble protest as he was clinging to Spock.

Spock lifted his head away just enough to view his handiwork. “I have marked you.”

“What?”

“On your neck. I have marked you as mine.”

Jim blinked rapidly. “Shit. You gave me a hickey?”

“Affirmative. As much as I would like to move this to the bed, there is not enough time for that before we are due back. Indeed I suspect Dr. McCoy may demand to know our whereabouts at any time.”

Jim pushed himself out of Spock’s arms. “Wait. No.”

“You do not wish to return to the conference?”

Jim’s laugh was hysterical. “No. I mean, yes. God, I don’t know what I mean. But you have to knock this stuff off, Spock.”

“To what do you refer?”

“The touching, the kissing, the biting, for God’s sake.”

Spock arched a brow. “You do not desire me?”

“I…um.” Jim turned bright red.

“Then you do?” Spock prompted.

“That’s beside the point. You’re operating under the influence.”

“Hardly.”

“The pheromones—”

“I already told you Vulcans are not affected by Orion pheromones.”

There was a loud knock on the door to their room.

“Jim? Are you in there?” McCoy’s voice.

“Yeah,” Jim said. “Yeah, Bones.”

“And the hobgoblin?”

“Uh. Yeah. Spock’s here too.”

A pause.

“Well, it’s time for lunch,” McCoy said. “I suggest you stop doing whatever it is you are doing and come eat.”

Spock went to the door and opened it. “We are not doing anything, doctor.”

McCoy eyed Spock suspiciously. “Well, come on then.”

Spock exited into the corridor, followed by the captain.

As the door slid closed, McCoy’s gaze went to Jim’s neck.

“It’s not—”

“Really?” McCoy asked the captain. “Sure looks like it.”

Jim slapped his hand over the mark. “It’s from shaving.”

“Right.” McCoy shook his head. “Let’s eat.”

Jim shot a wide-eyed look at Spock but followed after the doctor. Spock kept his own gaze on Jim’s ass.  


	6. Spock, Stop It.

“Spock, stop it.”

“To what do you refer?”

Jim batted Spock’s hand away. It was covering Jim’s own hand or trying to anyway. Jim picked up his hamburger. “I’m trying to eat. And if you don’t stop making out with me in public everyone’s going to notice.”

“I care not.”

“Yes, you do. Vulcans aren’t the type for public displays.”

“Normally that is certainly true,” Spock agreed. “Here comes the doctor.”

“You should probably move over a little, so there’s a reasonable amount of space between us.”

“I have no desire to move.”

“But you’re practically sitting on…hey, Bones. What did you end up getting?”

"Chicken quesadilla." Bones narrowed his eyes at them and sat down with his tray across from them. “You two are very cozy.”

Jim picked up his glass of water.

“Doctor, that was not a mark from the captain shaving on his neck.”

Jim stared at Spock, shaking his head no.

“Oh, really?” Bones smirked. “What was it pray tell?”

“My mark.”

“Spock—”

“The captain and I are engaged in a sexual—”

Jim slammed down the water. “No, we are not! Bones, don’t listen to Spock. There’s something wrong with him. In fact, I need you to give him a physical.”

“All right. After lunch—”

“No, now.”

Bones huffed. “But I haven’t even taken one bite of my quesadilla.”

“Take it with you.” Jim stood and grabbed Spock’s arm. “Come on.”

****

“I can’t really find anything wrong with him,” Bones announced, munching a bite of his wrapped to-go quesadilla.

Spock arched a brow. “I am not ill.”

“Some of your vitals are a little elevated but, really, Jim, he’s healthy as a horse.”

Spock frowned. “What is particularly healthy about an equine?”

“Not now, Spock.” Jim sighed. “Okay, but there was this stuff,” Jim started, then stopped. Licked his lips.

“Jim, for God’s sake, you didn’t actually buy that spray did you?”

Jim rubbed the back of his neck. “I did, yeah. But I changed my mind, Bones. I realized it was an—”

“Idiotic, foolhardy idea of epic proportions?”

“Pretty much,” Jim agreed with a wince. “So I threw it away, but I guess the bottle broke and I got a little bit on me and maybe in my blood.”

“In your blood.”

“I cut myself a little. But um, I washed and washed. But well, it doesn’t seem to matter.”

Bones eyed Spock who was standing there passively next to Jim. “So he’s all over you because of that?”

“Yeah.”

“Negative,” Spock said.

Jim and Bones both decided to ignore him.

“I have a hypo for that. Make that two. I feel like punishing you.” Bones went into his medical back and searched around and then pulled out two hypos.  Bones made a move toward Jim.

Spock stepped in his path.

“Out of my way, Spock.”

“I cannot let you near him.”

“I’m his doctor, Spock. Get out of the way and that’s an order.”

Spock merely raised a brow.

“Spock, let Bones do his job,” Jim said wearily. “And anyway once he has you won’t care anyway.”

“Give me the shots,” Spock held out his hand.

“Now, listen you pointed ear hobgoblin—”

“I will administer them. You cannot touch him.”

“Spock—”

“I will not warn you again,” Spock said coldly.

“Spock, stop it.” Jim went to move around Spock and he was blocked.

“Oh for Christ’s sake. Fine. You give him the shots.” Bones placed the hypos in Spock’s outstretched hand.

Spock turned to Jim and pushed first one and then the other into Jim’s neck with surprising gentleness.

“Maybe I should always let Spock shoot me,” Jim joked.

“Lots of people want to shoot you, Jim,” Bones mumbled.

Jim rolled his eyes and rubbed at his neck. “So that’s it then? Now Spock should totally be able to resist me?” Which was a huge disappointment, really. Jim couldn’t deny attention from Spock was pretty awesome.

“Right,” Bones said. “And the conference is back in session so we need to go.”

Jim eyed Spock who was standing next to him cool and stiff. “You all right, Mr. Spock?”

“Of course, Captain.”

“Okay.” Jim nodded. “Good.”

****

 “Are you sure about this, Spock?” Jim asked later that late afternoon after the day’s meetings had ended.

“Quite certain. If you will recall I asked you to dine at my father’s lodging this evening.”

“Well, yeah, but that was before and I don’t want to interfere with any family thing or whatever.”

“You are not interfering. And besides I do not wish to let you out of my sight,” Spock told him.

“Oh? Why is that?” Jim stopped on the pathway they were taking toward the small area that held cottages certain dignitaries were rooming in. One of them was Spock’s father. 

Spock stared intently at him. “Others desire you and I cannot allow them to get close.”

Jim’s jaw dropped open and his stomach fluttered uneasily. “But-but I thought-the hypos—”

“What about them?”

“Bones said they’d cure you. Or implied it anyway.”

Spock’s eyebrow shot up. “What were they supposed to cure me of, Captain?”

Jim sighed in frustration. “The pheromones.”

“I have already told you the pheromones do not affect me.”

“Okay, but the spray—”

“Why would synthetic pheromones affect me when real ones do not?” Spock shook his head as though he thought Jim made no sense at all. “My father expects us and we are nearly there. To beg off now, as the saying goes, would be impolite.”

“Yes, but.”

“Yes, Captain?”

“Are you really trying to say your recent behavior has nothing to do with that stupid spray I had?”

“Indeed.” Spock gestured to continue on the path. “Shall we?”


	7. Dinner with Sarek

As Vulcans go—er went—Sarek was one of the most Vulcan. Seemed that way to Jim anyway. He remembered once, a while back, when Spock confessed that after his mother’s death, Sarek advised Spock that he married Amanda Grayson because he loved her. Jim rather thought that hard to believe. If there was any softness in Sarek it was well hidden. At least from an illogical sort like Jim anyway.

Still he knew when Sarek had informed Spock he was taking a new wife, Spock had been unhappy. Jim wouldn’t go so far as to say ‘devastated’ because he thought perhaps that particular emotion was alien to Vulcans.

Though there was that time Bones said after Khan…but no. They weren’t going to talk about that. Everyone, Starfleet included, pretended that had never happened.

“Captain Kirk, welcome to my temporary home during this conference.”

“Thank you, sir. I appreciate being included in your dinner plans.”

“It was requested by my son,” Sarek said coolly. “I can quite clearly see why now.”

He turned away after that cryptic remark and Jim and Spock followed him further into cottage.

“I have made a pot of tea,” Sarek said, pointing to a rather enormous brown and orange round-shaped teapot.

Spock had been prepared to meet Sarek’s new wife during this particular conference as Sarek had informed Spock she would attend with him. When Spock advised the other night she had not come after all, Jim was surprised.

All he knew about Sarek’s current wife was that she was Vulcan. Whether he loved her or even had an ounce of affection for her, Jim did not know. And Spock did not like to speak of it. Since Jim would rather phaser his own arm off then upset Spock, Jim kept all speculation to himself.

“Jim prefers coffee,” Spock spoke for the first time since they had arrived.

“No, that’s all right,” Jim said quickly. “I can drink tea fine.”

“I can place an order if you like,” Sarek said quietly, though he looked like he would rather not. Although really, his expression hadn’t changed.

Jim smiled reassuringly. “Nope. Tea is fine.”

It was weird to be the only one smiling in a room. It made him feel like it was extra fake or something. Or that he was falsely jocular in a serious situation.

“I have prepared vegetarian fare. If you require meat—”

“I don’t require anything,” Jim interrupted. “Anything’s fine. I’m your guest.”

Sarek nodded and then poured three cups of tea, handing them out, first to Jim, then to Spock, before taking the last for himself. “How long?”

This question was directed toward his son.

“I am uncertain,” Spock replied. “It grows more intense if we are physically separated.”

“Ah.” Sarek nodded. “Then it may come prior to the conclusion of the conference.”

“Yes,” Spock said with obvious reluctance. His cheeks were slightly greener than usual. “I had hoped our requirements here would be concluded and we would be safely back on the ship. Perhaps even having enough time to reach New Vulcan.”

Jim felt like they were talking over his head. And they were, obviously.

Sarek glanced at Jim and then suddenly started speaking to Spock in Vulcan.  

Jim quickly became disinterested in whatever it was they were talking about since his knowledge of Vulcan was sporadic at best. He figured it was some family issue and obviously not his business. He took his tea and wandered into the cottage’s living room, leaving them to it.

He really was tired. Kind of excessively so. He wondered for the first time if he had made the smartest decision telling Commodore Paris he had changed his mind a while back. Probably. But seriously.

Jim leaned his head back and closed his eyes just for a moment.

He woke when cool fingers touched his face.

“Spock?”

“I apologize, Jim.”

He straightened and sat up. “No, that’s okay. Guess I fell asleep.”

“Dinner is ready now.” Spock gripped Jim’s arm and pulled him to his feet.

“You and your dad finished with your family stuff?”

“Family stuff?”

Jim shrugged. “I thought maybe you were discussing your new stepmother.”

“She is not my stepmother.”

Jim winced at the sharp tone. “Your dad’s wife then.”

“We were discussing something far more important. Jim, after dinner—”

Jim’s communicator beeped. He frowned down at the message. “Hang on, Spock.” He flipped it open. “Kirk to Enterprise.”

“Scott here, Captain.”

“What’s this about the Enterprise being excused from the rest of the conference?”

“Aye, Captain, that’s the orders we just received from Starfleet. Related to the compromised health of the First Officer Spock.”

Jim glanced in surprise at Spock. “Scotty standby.” He closed his communicator.

“Captain—”

“Compromised health? Spock, what’s wrong?”

“It was my intention to explain after dinner.”

“Is it something Bones can help with?”

“Definitely not.” Spock’s cheeks were flushed green once more.

“Well, you might be, um, sick, but that doesn’t prevent me—”

“Actually it does.”

Jim turned toward Sarek who had stepped into the room. “What?”

“Father.”

“My son is experiencing his…time.”

“His what?”

“We do not speak of it,” Spock whispered, avoiding Jim’s eyes.

Jim prayed for patience. “Okay, so then how am I to know what is going on.”

Sarek approached him, hand stretched toward Jim’s face. “Allow me.”

Jim stepped back. “What?”

“It will be easier for me to convey my son’s condition. It will not harm you.”

Jim bit his lip and finally nodded.

Sarek put his hand on Jim’s face. Only seconds later, he was finished and stepping back from Jim.

“Oh.” Jim nodded, licking his lips. “Okay. Um. Pon—”

“Do not speak of it,” Sarek said.

Jim barely refrained from rolling his eyes. “That explains the Orion pheromones thing.”

“Vulcans are not affected by such things,” Sarek said primly.

“Yeah. I mean, well, never mind.” Jim turned to Spock who would still not look directly at Jim. “So, what? We have to get Uhura for you or something?”

“Nyota?”

“Yeah. I mean I know you guys aren’t together anymore, but if you need someone…or wait. Does it have to be a Vulcan?”

“You misunderstand, Captain,” Sarek said, glancing at his son.

Jim did sigh then. “Enlighten me.”

Spock’s gaze finally lit on Jim. “It has to be you.”


	8. Not Much Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to catch up a bit with updates, so i did two today

 

Jim burst out laughing. It was too fucking ridiculous not to. Because seriously? Spock was undergoing some shit called Pon Farr where he had to have mad, wild sex for days or die and it just happened to have to be with Jim. Sure. And Jim had purple eyeballs and a blue cock.

The Vulcans in the room stared at him stonily. Like they weren’t actually pulling Jim’s leg from there to kingdom come. 

Jim tried to tamp down the mirth, he really did. “All right. Seriously. What’s going on?”

Spock’s eyes had turned almost black as he stared at Jim, sort of like he had just before he tried to strangle him to death on the Enterprise that time. He did not respond.

Sarek however appeared to grow more impatient. Which was weird considering he was supposed to be emotionally stunted.

“We are completely serious, James. Male Vulcans during their time must mate with their bonded one. Not merely any available vessel.”

Jim smiled. It felt like his face might break but he smiled anyway. “Spock and I are not bonded.”

Sarek glanced at Spock who remained exactly as he was a moment ago. Still and lethal looking. And staring with singular intensity at Jim.

 “Apparently that is not correct. You share what is known as a t’hy’la bond. It is rare but not unknown. Usually a dormant bond connects when two warriors battle.”

“Battle? Spock and me?”

“Yes. Likely the time on the bridge when Spock choked you,” Sarek said quietly.

“Wait. What? He created a bond with me then and has been doing what since then?  Fucking around with Uhura.” Jim shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. “That was a long time ago. Have you been keeping this under wraps since then?”

Jim had directed the question to Spock but Spock looked as though he was completely incapable of replying. In fact, Jim was pretty sure Spock intended to pounce on Jim like he was prey any moment.

“My son was not quite aware of your connection until most recently.” Sarek paused, eyeing Spock. “There is not much time.”

“Make it,” Jim said sharply.

“If Spock is not able to complete the mating he will die.”

“Okay. Maybe that’s true. But I need to understand all this. You can’t just spring this on me and expect me to—”

“Your feelings on this are irrelevant,” Sarek said bluntly. “Indulging in human hysterics at this point will only harm my son. Once Spock has passed through his time, what the two of you do as far as your relationship is concerned is entirely your business. Spock has been suppressing it until this point but he is unable to do so any longer. If you do not do this for Spock, I implore that you at least give thought to doing it for me. I have already lost a wife. I do not wish to lose a son.”

Jim felt his jaw clench. This was definitely not funny anymore. What the hell happened to explaining after dinner? Now it was, ‘here’s your hat, what’s your hurry.’

“Very well,” Jim said with a calmness he didn’t feel. “What do I do?”

“Right now you and Spock will return to the Enterprise. Accommodations will be made in Spock’s quarters in anticipation of the events to take place for the next several days.”

 _Events_. Jim was going to be fucked seven ways to Sunday repeatedly for days by his stoic, stone-faced first officer here, and Sarek spoke of _events_. He seriously wanted to punch something. Or someone.

“All right, let’s go.”

“Actually, I recommend you board yourself first. I will escort Spock after I ensure he’s fully prepared.” Sarek said.

Jim turned to look at Spock for the first time in several minutes. He looked like he wanted to crawl out of his skin. “Are you sure about this? He looks like he wants nothing to do with this. Like he’d rather be anywhere else.”

“It is not a choice for him, James. He does not choose to do this, it is forced upon him by the bond you share and his time.”

Jim licked his lips and openly grimaced. “Well. Great. Thanks for that. Makes me feel oh so much better to know sleeping with me is something he’s forced to do.”

Sarek opened his mouth.

“Don’t bother. I really don’t need to hear how I feel about it is irrelevant again.”

“You can, of course, choose a challenger,” Sarek said coolly. Spock stiffened beside his father and then took a step toward Jim. Sarek put his hand out to stop him.

“A challenger?”

“Someone you would prefer to mate with other than Spock. They would then fight to the death and the victor would claim you.”

It was seriously on the tip of his tongue to say “fuck off” because this was serious bullshit. Either way his ass was fucked, wasn’t it?  

“I won’t choose a challenger,” Jim said, trying to affect the same bored tone as Sarek had been using.

“Very well. Please depart.”

Jim supposed he was lucky Sarek said please. He and Spock were definitely going to have words when this was all over.

He left the cottage without a backward glance, though he had heard a sort of low rumbling coming from Spock. It occurred to him as he made his way back to the main conference area that he hadn’t even gotten to eat and he was hungry. He guessed he’d have to get something on the Enterprise because if he was going to be “laid up” and hell that was the truth, wasn’t it, then he needed food.

Jim was not especially surprised to find Bones waiting for him in the transporter room. Jim held up his hand to Bones for silence until they were alone. Bones didn’t look happy about it but he held his tongue until they made their way to his quarters.

“Jim—” Bones started in as soon as they door closed.

“ _I know_ , Bones. God I’m starving.”

“I thought you were having dinner.”

Jim went to the replicator. “That was before the whole, ‘fuck Spock or die’ thing.”

“Think it’s real?”

“Well since I was assured Spock would never have chosen to sleep with me otherwise, yeah, it’s real.” Jim chose chicken parmigiana, spaghetti, and a piece of cake. He sat down at his desk and began to devour it.

Bones watched him for a moment and then finally thrust a bag at him.

“What’s this?”

“A survival kit. I’m going to hypo the shit out of you before it begins but there’s additional nutritional and antibacterial hypos in that bag. Pain hypos too.”

“Swell.”

Bones shrugged. “I was sent some medical information about this thing they call Pon Farr from some Vulcan healer. Can’t be too careful.”

“Why’d you ask me if it’s real then?”

“Just to be sure. I don’t like that it has to be _you_ , Jim. And I’m not the only one either.”

“Uhura?” Jim guessed.

“The one and only. They’re not together anymore or anything but imagine how she must feel knowing he has to sex you up to survive.”

“Imagine how I feel knowing he continued to sex _her_ up when we were supposedly bonded.” Jim shook his head.  “I don’t know, Bones. I’ve had a thing for Spock for I don’t know how long. But this isn’t the way I wanted it to go.”

“Maybe it’ll work out.” Bones gestured to the bag. “There’s lubricant in there too. Lots of it. Soap too. Bandages.”

Jim eyed the bag with some trepidation. “How bad do you think it will be?”

“No idea. And as long as he doesn’t kill you or do permanent damage, I’m not sure I want to know.” Bones leaned his hands on Jim’s desk. “You sure about this, Jim?”

“It's not like I've never had rough sex. I can’t let Spock die, Bones.”

“Maybe they’re wrong and Uhura—” Bones stopped. “Okay, no.” He looked at Jim’s empty plate. “You want more?”

His door chimed.

“Enter.”

Sarek stepped inside, alone. “It is time. Spock awaits in his quarters.”

Jim huffed out a breath as Bones came at him with hypos.  


	9. The Beginning

They had determined—scratch that—Sarek had determined, that Jim should wear some easy access Vulcan robe as he entered Spock’s quarters. Since it had been readily available to be given to him, Jim had to wonder if Sarek brought it with him everywhere or something. It was simply looped at the waist with a long thick sash that apparently would give Spock no trouble when he wished to get to Jim.

 _Swell_.

As he was led over to Spock’s quarters by Sarek and Bones, Jim found himself getting very surly. That it was a well-known fact, at least by these two, and no doubt by half the ship really, that he was about to have wild Vulcan on Human sex, Jim was more than a little annoyed at having his private business known. He had hoped if he and Spock had ever gotten to the point where such intimacies occurred between them it would be entirely private. Now it was as if spectator tickets were being sold. Jim briefly thought of sarcastically asking if he should broadcast the shenanigans ship-wide.

“How long is this supposed to go?” Jim asked instead. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and did his best to glare Spock’s father down.

“The duration varies,” Sarek replied, unhelpfully.

“An approximation then.”

“Three days or more.”

“ _Three days_?”   

“Or more.”

Jim’s glare got glarier. Or whatever. “How much more?”

“Up to a week.” Sarek gave a little shrug. “Perhaps.”

“A week?”

“Perhaps.”

Jim glanced at Bones. “Bones—”

“The Enterprise has been taken off active duty while this is going on, Jim,” Bones said in a gentle voice. “Command knows.”

“Oh, that’s just fucking great.”

Bones was scanning him. “Jim, calm down. Your vitals are—”

“You think?”

“My son is waiting.”

Jim thought it was likely wrong of him to want to deck Spock’s father. Elder abuse and all. Not that Sarek couldn’t kick Jim’s ass if he wanted to. Which at the moment it sure looked like he did.

And Jim had agreed to do this. For Spock. Because he sure as hell didn’t want Spock to die. No matter how weasely and two-faced he was.

“Captain Kirk—”

Finally Jim‘d had enough of the older Vulcan and he rounded on him. “You know what? I’m the one doing this. Me. You’re just standing out here giving orders. If I need a damn minute I’ll take one.”

Sarek raised a brow and looked like he was about to make some pronouncement about hysterical, illogical Humans and Jim just would have none of it. He turned his back on Sarek, rude or not.

“If you need anything while this is going on, contact me,” Bones said, looking about as unhappy as Jim felt. “There’s still time to change your mind.”

“And what? Let Spock die? I can’t do that.”

“Maybe someone else can be found for Spock,” Bones said. “Someone more suited to him. To this. Like a Vulcan.”

“It has to be his mate,” Sarek spoke up from beside them. “At this point in the fever, it can be no other.”

Jim nodded and squeezed Bones’ arm. “All right. See you when this is over.”

“You’ve got the medical supplies?”

“Yes.”

“And the dermal regenerator?”

“Yes.”

“And the vitamin supplements?”

Jim smiled. He didn’t even know why. His nerves were frayed. “Yes, Bones. I’m good. I have it all.”

 Bones stepped back, looking very somber. Kind of like Jim was going to his death or something. Which he really hoped was not the case. It was just sex, right? Lots of sex. Lots and lots. He could handle a horny Vulcan.

 _Sure_.

His hand hovered over the number pad for the code to access Spock’s quarters aware of the ever growing impatience of Sarek behind him. He wished Sarek would just leave but then he suspected Sarek was afraid Jim would turn tail and run if he didn’t watch Jim actually enter Spock’s quarters. And…he might.

 Shaking his head at himself, Jim punched in the access code and the door slid open. He almost expected a shove from Sarek, but when that didn’t happen, Jim stepped inside the scarcely lit quarters and held his breath as the door slid closed behind him. The lock engaged.

It was hot. Almost unbearably so. Probably Vulcan hot or something. It reeked of some weird incense that played a little havoc with Jim’s lungs, but it was only brief as whatever Bones had injected him with worked magic at easing the tightness in Jim’s chest.

And at first he couldn’t tell where exactly Spock was.

Oh he knew Spock was there. He could hear heavy breathing. He could feel his presence. Waiting and watching.  It was definitely predatory and Jim was the prey.

He wondered if he should call out, and even as the thought occurred to him, he heard his own voice, sounding rough and unused, whispering, “Spock?”

From somewhere to his left or maybe it was his right, Spock moved, quick and with startling efficiency, He was upon Jim in a flash, his face tucked into the juncture between his throat and shoulder, sniffing at Jim as though he were some animal. A tongue, warm and rough like a cat’s licked the cord of Jim’s neck.

Jim went weak in the knees when Spock’s incisors pierced him like some ancient mythic vampire. His eyes closed and he tilted his head back, offering Spock better access to what he sought. He felt vaguely drugged, wasted. He heard whispered Vulcan words and couldn’t tell if they came from Spock or the very room itself.

The sash of his robe was undone by deft fingers and he felt it fall to the floor in a pool at his feet. Spock’s teeth grazed Jim’s ear then trailed over to his jaw nipping along the line there. Jim moaned. His dick had risen between his legs, hard and aching. He had expected roughness. Savagery. Not this…this seduction.

When Spock dropped suddenly to his knees in front of Jim, he opened his eyes wide to gaze down at the Vulcan. The room was too dark to see Spock’s expression but his intent was clear. He opened his mouth over Jim’s crotch and engulfed Jim’s cock. It was such an instant erotic sensation that Jim gasped out loud. Spock hummed in satisfaction.

He felt lightheaded and swayed on his feet and was surprised when Spock reached for his hands and placed them on Spock’s shoulders to steady him. His dick twitched in Spock’s mouth, slick with Spock’s saliva as the Vulcan sucked him deeper. When Spock pushed a slippery finger between Jim’s cheeks and into his hole, Jim actually mewled. He didn’t think it was a sound he had ever made before. His legs shook but Spock steadied him again with a hand curled around his thigh.

Jim cried out as Spock sucked hard, causing Jim’s balls to draw tight against his body and empty down the Vulcan’s throat.

Without missing a beat or allowing Jim to catch his breath, Spock stood, scooped Jim up into his arms and carried him toward the bed.  


	10. Spock Doesn't Want to Talk

Jim had absolutely no problem with rough sex. He couldn’t pretend otherwise. In fact, there were times when he craved it like he needed to breathe. There were times he liked to be physically restrained, even hurt a little. There was a time after Tarsus, after Frank, the only way he could feel was to feel such pain.

He’d come a long way since then.

And yet…as Spock loomed over him in the bed, dark eyes almost black with intensity, such a need came to the surface once more.

His tongue darted out to lick his lips, a habit he’d long ago given up trying to get rid of. That dark gaze shifted to his tongue, to his lips.

He’d seen such a look on Spock’s face before. It was hot. Really.

But…

He’d had that look when he was trying to strangle the life out of Jim.

He might like to hurt a little during sex, but that wasn’t what he had in mind.

“Uh. Spock.”

There was no reply from Spock. Which shouldn’t surprise him. He’d not said a word since this whole thing started.

He shoved at Spock’s shoulders. “Your robe. You’re still wearing it.”

Spock blinked rapidly for several seconds. The intensity shifted in his gaze until a far off look replaced it. Then he stared at Jim from above, his arms bracing him on either side of Jim’s torso.

“T’hy’la,” Spock spoke hoarsely.

“Yeah. Listen.” He wet his lips again. “Are you sure about this? I think maybe you made a mistake. Because really, if you thought we were fated bondmates or t’hy’la, whatever, I would have thought you would have said something before or, you know, broken up with your girlfriend in favor of your destined mate.” Jim blew out a breath. “But you didn’t. You just merrily went on screwing her. Which, fine, whatever. That’s your choice. But I have to say—”

Spock’s hand suddenly covered Jim’s mouth.

 Jim stuck his tongue out against Spock’s palm and the hand was removed.

“Okay. I get it. You don’t want to talk about that now. But we totally are going to talk about it.” Spock leaned down and nuzzled his nose against Jim’s neck. Jim sucked in a breath.  Spock made a sort of growling sound.

He leaned up and shrugged out of his scratchy Vulcan robe. It dangled from his fingers for just a moment before he tossed it across the room to hit the bulkhead. Jim was pretty sure Spock was normally a folding it carefully sort of guy.

But fuck…Spock was now naked and all bare skin against Jim.   And whatever else Jim was feeling about this, he still wanted Spock. Always had, always would. There’d be no point to fighting it now.

Spock’s eyes had gone black again and his intense gaze was sweeping over Jim’s face. It ought to make him nervous, maybe it even did a little, but despite their history, Jim had come to believe Spock wouldn’t hurt him.

Cool fingers suddenly framed his face and Jim gasped as he felt Spock brush against his mind. White hot desire consumed his thoughts and Jim couldn’t hold back a moan. His legs were parted and then slicked fingers—where did Spock get the lube, he thought dazed—entered him. They were not gentle and quite abrupt, but somehow Jim didn’t mind. He went back to the not having a problem with being hurt during sex.

He found himself being turned until he lay face down on his stomach, a pillow being shoved under his face and then another under his groin area to lift up his ass. He could smell some woodsy, musky incense and realized the room was lit by flameless candles.

Spock placed a hand flat on Jim’s right butt cheek and squeezed. Released, flexed, squeezed again. Spock seemed to have a fascination for Jim’s ass. Not that Jim totally blamed him. One of his finer attributes for sure.

Still he was a little surprised when he felt a hard, stinging smack on his cheek. Jim yelped. It was followed by another and then another. Until he’d lost count of how many times Spock’s hand connected with his ass. His ass was burning and hot. Jim sank his teeth into his bottom lip and moaned into the pillow.

Just when Jim wasn’t sure he could take any more, Spock stopped and lifted up over Jim to completely cover his body with his own. Teeth pierced the curve of his ear.

“Hey,” Jim protested.

His answer was a sort of purring rumble. Spock’s teeth trailed down from Jim’s ear to his jaw, nipping as they went until he turned Jim’s face with a hand cupping the crown of his head. He captured Jim’s lips in a punishing kiss, full of intensity and too much teeth.

Then Spock pulled away but only to rise fully above Jim to enter him, pushing his big, thick cock into Jim’s ass with one long thrust. Jim winced against the abrupt loosening of his sphincter. He didn’t have a lot of time to get used to the abrupt intrusion, however, as Spock began to move inside him immediately.

Jim gasped and pushed his ass back against the cock fully embedded in him. Spock had one hand on the top of Jim’s head, trying to hold him down and the other gripped Jim’s hip, pressing his fingers into the bare skin there that was sure to leave bruises later.

Where Spock spread his hand over the crown of Jim’s head there was a tingly warmth and he felt a bit of a push on his mind. For a moment, he pushed back, but then there was a bit of a caress, if it was possible to caress your brain, and then kind of a flood of warmth, affection, and deep lust.

And then his hard dick twitched under him and released all over the bed. Wow. He'd never been mind-fucked before.

Jim dug his fingers into the sheets beneath him as his body shook with the powerful orgasm.

His Vulcan first officer continued to pound his ass, quickening his pace, pushing Jim apart, as he suddenly growled and poured into Jim.

Jim puffed out an exhausted breath, expecting Spock to withdraw. But Spock continued to lay atop him, still inside him.

Before he could protest Spock’s weight, the Vulcan shifted and started to swell inside Jim until he was fully erect once more.

Jim’s eyes widened. Okay, it was true he hadn’t known what to expect, but…

“Mine,” Spock ground out as he began to move deeply into Jim once more.


	11. The Continuation

Jim had to hand it to Spock, he was really really good at sex. And seriously, Jim should know. And, surprisingly, he was really good at making sure Jim got breaks to eat and drink something, usually water. Not that Spock saw to those particular needs. He merely allowed Jim to get up when he asked to take a short break to eat and drink.

Sure it was a little unsettling to have Spock staring really rather fixedly at him the entire time and actually sitting very close to Jim as well. Close enough to…well…pet Jim. There was no other way to describe it. He would tilt his head to the side while looking at Jim, then reach out with his hand and smooth it over the top Jim’s head, looking hopelessly besotted.

Jim took another swallow of water. This was his second glass, having taken a break from the sexual healing or whatever it was three hours ago and now again. Spock did not speak, not even to say the word “mine” he seemed to be fond of saying when he was deep inside Jim’s body.

He smiled at Spock and was rewarded with a smile from Spock. He was getting used to them. The first one he’d gotten a few hours ago was a little strange but apparently in the throes of Pon Farr meant Spock was not afraid to show Jim his appreciation. Or whatever his smile meant.

“I, uh, just about done,” Jim said, suddenly feeling weirdly shy. Completely ridiculous considering what they’d been up to for hours.

Spock nodded and reached for Jim’s hand, pushing their fingers together.

Jim let out a heavy breath and downed the rest of the water.  He tried not to notice Spock looked particularly eager now. He _was_ getting sore. He stood up and started to go toward the bed when Spock closed his fingers around Jim’s wrist to hold him in place.

Jim glanced at him startled.

Spock lifted his other hand to Jim’s face, spreading his fingers over Jim’s cheek. “Hurt?”

Jim felt something loosen in his chest. He gave Spock a soft smile. “Not really. I’m fine. Surprised though.”

Spock didn’t speak but Jim could see the question.

“I guess I thought you’d be really out of it the whole time and not, well, I don’t know, you’d not really think about anything but fucking.”

Spock shook his head at Jim as though Jim was completely illogical, which he was, of course. He simply tugged Jim toward the bed again, gently pushing him down to lie on his back.

Jim licked his lips, perhaps a bit nervously, as Spock kneeled on the bed, clearly already very aroused. Then again he seemed to be always aroused since the Pon Farr began and Jim supposed that was the point.

“T’hy’la,” Spock whispered hoarsely, as he placed himself between Jim’s raised legs. “Taluhk nash-veh k'dular.”

Jim had no idea what Spock said but it sounded nice, pretty even, and he was just absorbing the words and wondering how they pertained to him when Spock pushed inside him once more. He gasped at the burning sting. He was well-lubed now, but overused. He clutched at the sheets beneath him as Spock leaned down to fuse their lips together in a sloppy, desperate kiss.

He found himself getting hard again himself even though he’d already come several times over the last few hours. Would he survive this constant stimulation? He didn’t really know. But what a way to die.

****

Jim straddled the Vulcan laying beneath him, pushing his ass down on Spock’s erection, impaling himself on the hard steel feel of the double ridged cock he took within himself once more.

“Spock,” he groaned, wiping sweat soaked hair from his forehead as he bore down on Spock, taking all of that Vulcan dick inside, deep. Not slow but frantic, fast, rough. He pressed his fingers into Spock’s chest as he rode him.

“Mine,” Spock growled out, as he rose up from the bed, pounding into Jim, one hand fused to Jim’s hip like he’d never let him go and the other curling around Jim’s own hard cock.

“Oh fuck,” Jim yelled as Spock pumped his cock with his long Vulcan fingers.

He tightened his muscles around Spock and was rewarded by a guttural cry from Spock as he poured his seed over and over into Jim’s clenching ass.

Jim came undone, arching his back as his own spunk splattered Spock laying beneath him.

Without waiting for Jim to catch his breath, Spock rolled them so he was once more laying on the bed beneath Spock. There was a predatory feral look in Spock’s dark eyes as he prepared to enter Jim again.   

It was the third day and Spock showed no signs of slowing down. Jim was almost as insane with lust as Spock was now. Their bond seemed to bleed it back and forth. He grabbed the back of Spock’s neck and pulled him down for a biting kiss as Spock thrust into him once more.


	12. Pon Farr Concluded

The stinging slap on his ass brought him snapping back to reality.

“What the hell?”

He looked back over his shoulder at the Vulcan responsible for jarring him out of his somewhat zombie stupor. He shouldn’t be surprised to see all the bite marks covering his back and really he wasn’t. He had been the recipient of those bites and some of them had hurt like a mother. Spock had a bottle of lube in his hands and was squirting some out.

Jim knew what that meant.

Honestly he’d been fucked so many times his ass was kind of numb. And wasn’t that weird? He never would have thought he’d be numb to sex. And certainly not with Spock. But hell it was the…fourth day? Fifth? He sure didn’t know.

They’d taken a shower together earlier and Spock had fucked him under the spray of real water. It had been Jim’s idea for the shower because after that many days of nonstop sex they both were rank in the scent department. It had taken a bit of maneuvering to get the heavier, stronger Vulcan to do what he wanted, but eventually Spock had understood what Jim wanted him to do. Legs locked around Spock’s waist, Jim had been carried into the shower. It had helped ease some of the soreness in his body as well as wash away the smell.

The fever still burned in Spock’s gaze and Jim relaxed his muscles as Spock’s cock pushed inside him once more. The last few times, Spock had taken to putting his hands all over Jim’s head and face and this was no exception. Each time Spock did that Jim’s mind buzzed with a strange little warmth that was more comforting than frightening. He guessed it was the bond they had.

Honestly when he’d bought the artificial Orion hormones this was not what he’d had in mind. Oh, sure, he wanted to have sex with Spock. More than once. Yeah. And he loved Spock. Absolutely. But days of non-stop sex with a mostly silent Spock who he now knew was holding back some pretty fucking serious information from him…well.

Spock’s right hand cradled Jim’s skull and Jim felt that same warmth as well as a second presence in his head. Okay, that was a little weird. Not bad, exactly, but definitely strange. He caught bits of thought from this other presence. Logical, mine, t’hy’la, must have. Spock obviously.

Then Spock’s other hand slipped under Jim’s body to close over his cock, stroking, demanding Jim’s arousal. He was at a loss to resist and soon he was moaning into his pillow, all thoughts forgotten except the feel of the Vulcan thrusting within him.

“Spock,” he gasped, feeling Spock everywhere.

Spock growled something in Vulcan and then, “Jim”, and then Jim lost track of his surroundings as he came hard.

****

Jim woke to a tangled heap of sheets and Vulcan limbs. Spock was wrapped around him like an octopus, eyes closed, very lightly snoring. He looked soft and vulnerable like this and for some reason the fact that Spock snored kind of comforted him.

But he was heavy as hell and hot besides.

The fact that Spock was asleep pretty much told Jim that Spock’s time was finished. Part of him was sorry but his sore overused body was not that part.

He managed to untangle himself from the Vulcan mass and scooted out of the bed, standing on his own two feet, it seemed, for the first time in days. So he supposed he could be forgiven if he swayed just a little bit.

First thing he did was take a long shower. When he came out of Spock’s bathroom in only his towel, Spock was still asleep. Jim guessed he might be for a while. He dressed in the robe he had worn to Spock’s quarters and then slipped out and over to his own.

After getting himself a coffee and some eggs and yogurt, he commed Bones.

“Oh, thank God. Does that mean it’s over?”

“Yeah, think so. I left him sleeping. He was pretty out of it. Looked normal too.” Jim sipped his coffee. “How long?”

“This is the sixth day,” Bones replied. “Well would have been. Sarek said he was uncertain how many days Spock’s time would be since he’s not fully Vulcan. But apparently almost six days.”

Jim winced. “That explains a few things.”

“How do you feel?”

“Like I’ve been run the fuck over. I’m sore where I don’t think I’ve ever been sore before.”

“I’ll come check you out. You need a physical. Can you sit?”

“Barely.”

“Did he…tear anything?”

Jim tried to be casual about this but he knew he was probably blushing even though Bones wasn’t even in the room. “Er. Probably. Yeah. Some tearing.”

“Okay. I’ll bring the regenerator. Be right there.”

Bones arrived only a few minutes later and immediately got to work. Jim had to lie on his bed and neither of them spoke while Bones repaired what damage he could. He did frown heavily at the bite marks all over Jim’s back.

“Those hurt?” he asked gruffly.

Jim shook his head wearily. “Not anymore. They’re fine. Leave them. They won’t scar.”

Bone muttered something about “trophy” and then pursed his lips as he finished Jim’s exam.

“I want you off duty for another forty-eight hours,” Bones declared as he allowed Jim to get up and get dressed.

Jim nodded. “No argument from me. I’m exhausted. I’m going to take a look at what reports I have and then go back to bed. Have Spock off too, will you? He’s going to need it.”

“I’ve already filed the report,” Bones assured him.

“Good. Good.”

Bones pulled up a chair. “So?”

“So what?” Jim asked, after getting himself more coffee. He grinned. “Don’t tell me you want the details.”

“Please. I want to know what this means for you. For him. For you both.”

“Damned if I know, Bones.”

“Are you together or not?”

“We’re bonded,” Jim replied. “That much I know. I can feel him. But whether that means we’re going to be space husbands or something, I don’t know. He’s known about this for a while and didn’t bother to tell me until he had to. And he continued to be with Uhura through most of that time. And I’m assuming he was with her in every sense of the word.” Jim shrugged. “What that means for me? For us? I don’t know. I hope to talk to him during that forty-eight hours we’re off duty.”

“What do you want, Jim?”

“What I’ve always wanted, Bones. Spock. I just don’t know if wanting that is enough.”


	13. The Talk

Jim slept twelve hours without interruption and then stumbled out of bed, straight for his shower. He took a long, leisurely one, water and everything, hoping the hot water would help his aching muscles. Not that it helped with his sore ass.

He had no regrets. He’d saved Spock’s life and that was what mattered. Anything else could be dealt with. If that was all Spock ever wanted from him, then so be it.

The bond didn’t feel like it had before he’d gone to sleep. In fact he did not feel it at all. He felt the same as he had before all the Pon Farr had ever happened. Jim had no idea what that meant exactly.

Jim finished his shower and was just pulling on a pair of loose fitting sweatpants and a tank top when the door of his quarters chimed.

“Computer, identify visitor.”

“Ambassador Sarek.”

Jim grimaced but he allowed the door to open to reveal Spock’s father. “What can I do for you, sir?”

Sarek stepped inside. “I am pleased to see that I did not disturb your rest.”

Jim nodded. He knew Vulcans weren’t for pleasantries and frankly at the moment neither was he. He went to the replicator in his room and ordered himself a coffee while he waited for Sarek to explain why he was here.

“I wished to offer my gratitude.”

“Oh?”

“I have come from visiting my son.”

“He’s awake then?”

Sarek seemed to hesitate, his face just barely shifting expression, before he said, “Yes. He woke three hours ago.”

“Okay. Then I guess everything’s good. Right?”

Again the hesitation.

“Yes. I know you were somewhat surprised by the nature of my son’s ailment and—”

“That’s certainly an understatement. I’m glad I could help, really. I assume the conference is going well?”

“It is almost concluded. Only a day or perhaps two.”

“Good, then the Enterprise will be able to continue our exploratory mission. I’m sure I have communications from Starfleet.” Jim paused. “Were you staying on the Enterprise, Ambassador, or have you returned to Orion?”

“You are perhaps rightly displeased with my behavior when confronted with Spock’s ailment.”

Jim shrugged. Maybe he was being rude, he probably was. But really, he hadn’t even seen Spock, heard from Spock, since he’d finished…whatever.

“I’m not. I’m not sure I like the idea of his need to have sex with me having to be called an _ailment_ , but I can go with it.” Jim decided antagonizing Spock’s father, however he might deserve it, was not the way to go about things. His beef was with Spock. “Look, I’m glad Spock’s going to be okay. Whatever happens now.”

Sarek nodded then, seeming to come to the conclusion that it was best to let the illogical human rest in peace. Or okay, Jim didn’t care for the sound of that. But anyway. “I will return to the conference now and then my home.”

“You’ve said goodbye to Spock?”

“Indeed.” Sarek raised his hand in the ta’al. “Live long and prosper, Captain Kirk.”

Jim repeated the action. “Live long and prosper.”

When Sarek departed Jim wondered if he ought to go check on Spock or wait for Spock to come to see him. Apparently his Vulcan first officer had been awake for a while. And yet Jim could feel nothing. Perhaps that told him all he needed to know after all.

It wouldn’t be the first time he’d been used for whatever needed doing and then cast aside. Probably wouldn’t even be the last.

But Jim wasn’t one for avoiding confrontation. Not always anyway. Maybe sometimes when emotions were involved. But still. And he had to know why the hell Spock didn’t tell him they were fated fucking whatevers.

Enough was enough.

Jim left his quarters and stormed over to Spock’s.

The door was already open and Uhura stood in the doorway. Jim froze but he didn’t turn around and leave. Nope. Wasn’t going to do that. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for her to notice him.

Her eyes widened when she did, her mouth forming an “o”. “Captain.”

“Lieutenant,” he returned coolly.

“I was just checking on Spock. See how he was doing.”

Jim nodded.

“And, um, you? How are you?” she asked.

“Good. Am I interrupting?”

“No, no. I was leaving. I’m due on the bridge.”

He nodded again and watched her hurry away.

Spock was standing in the middle of his quarters dressed in his uniform. Which immediately irritated Jim. Yeah, he was already a little irritated.

He stepped inside and the door slid closed behind him.

“You’re off duty.”

That those were his first words seemed to startle Spock because he simply stared at Jim, his mouth slightly parted.

“I thought perhaps—”

“You thought wrong. No duty. Bones has you off. He told me.”

Spock continued that penetrating stare of his. “Very well.”

Jim tapped his fingers on his arm. “Why can’t I feel this bond of yours? I could when we were finished. And now, it’s quiet.”

“I am shielding.”

A muscle ticked in his jaw. “So you shut me out.”

“Captain—”

“You had your dick up my ass for how many days and it’s back to captain.”

Spock’s cheeks flushed green. “I apologize for my behavior.”

“God, you’re just…so frustrating,” Jim ground out. He turned away and began to pace. “Did the pheromones cause this?”

“Cause what?”

“You entering Pon Farr.”

“I already told you that Orion pheromones do not effect Vulcans,” Spock said with exaggerated patience.

Jim stopped and looked at him. “What about artificial ones?”

“You speak of the perfume you purchased that entered your blood stream.”

Did he tell Spock that? Did Spock just figure it out? Did it even matter? What was the point of denial at this point.

“Yeah.”

Spock shook his head. “It was simply a concoction of diluted natural Orion pheromones.”

Jim frowned. “Diluted with what?”

“Oil. A bottle was tested from the same merchant you purchased yours from. It would also have no effect on me. My Pon Farr arrived as it naturally would.”

“Okay. Well.” That at least took that concern off Jim’s mind. He wouldn’t have wanted to cause Spock to go into pre-mature Pon Farr because Jim had some stupid crush on him. “That was…ill-advised of me. I shouldn’t have bought it. But in my defense, I had changed my mind.”

Spock tilted his head. “Your purpose was to?”

Jim licked his lips and started pacing again. “Seduce you. More or less. I wanted…well sex with you. But then I decided it wasn’t real unless you wanted it on your own.” He sighed. “Not that it matters. That’s exactly what happened anyway.”

“Pon Farr does not work that way.”

“Doesn’t it?” Jim rounded on him then. “You didn’t want me before until your Plak Tow came upon you.”

“Because you are my mate.”

“Yeah. And about that. Your dad said you didn’t realize until recently.” Jim got up in Spock’s personal space. “That’s not true is it? You knew before.”

To his credit, Spock didn’t back down and he met Jim’s gaze without even a hint of hesitation. “When our minds touched on the Enterprise during my attempt to strangle you, I did become aware of something between us. It was that awareness which caused me to cease harming you.”

Part of him wanted Spock to deny it. Wanted him to say that he hadn’t known about Jim being his bondmate until it was his time. That he didn’t just keep fucking Uhura knowing that Jim was his fated mate.

But this…well now he knew why Spock had shielded him out, didn’t he?

“I see,” Jim whispered.

“I was certain you would not want to be tied to me in that way.”

“Why?” Jim made himself ask.

“At that time it was clear that both of us had a lot of resentment toward each other. While I did feel some connection between us I was not altogether certain at that time what exactly it was,” Spock said softly. “When I spoke with Ambassador Spock after the events of Vulcan’s destruction, he encouraged me to continue serving on the Enterprise. Because of you. And I knew there must be more to us than I even thought.”

“That was a long time ago. You only broke it off with Uhura recently.”

“I…I continued to observe your interactions with others and I was of the belief your inclinations were toward females. I was aware of your sexual exploits. When Dr. Marcus came onboard the Enterprise your reaction was a clear indication of sexual interest. Since Nyota and I were at that time having some difficulty between us, there seemed no reason to change the interactions between you and me.”

“And blah blah blah.”

Spock could not hide his surprise. “Captain?”

“Never once did you even talk to me about this. You watched me die. I saw your tears. You were there when I woke up. But not once. Never. You-you were going to leave. And you didn’t fucking tell _me_ , you told _her_.”

“You intended to leave also.”

That brought Jim up short. He hadn’t ever told Spock that. But hell, maybe Spock knew from when the bond wasn’t closed off. Jim wasn’t sure how that worked.

“I stayed because of you. Because it was not possible to leave.”

“Come on, Spock. It’s me you’re talking to. You hated me at one time.”

“I never hated you.”

“You came close.”

“As you stated, that was a long time ago. I no longer feel any animosity toward you. I considered you my friend. The closest one I had other than Nyota.”

“Who you continued with even after you knew we were t’hy’la. And come on, Spock. Maybe you didn’t recognize what we were at first, but you did later, didn’t you? You talked to Ambassador Spock and he told you, right?”

Spock hesitated. “Yes. But how—”

“You aren’t the only one who had contact with Ambassador Spock. He didn’t say anything directly but I knew there was more to him and the other Kirk. And I know you. If you were confused, you’d talk to him. You’ve known and still you waited.”

“I did not believe you returned my regard. I would not want to trap you into something you never agreed to of your own free will.”

Jim stared hard at him. “The truth was, _you_ didn’t want _me_.”

“That is not true. At least, it has not always been true.”

Jim took a step back. “It was true until you had no choice or die.”

“Jim, no.”

“I have to get out of here.” He went toward the door.

“We are not finished,” Spock said.

Jim shook his head. “Maybe we are.”


	14. The Talk Continues

“Please. Stay.”

It was the pleading that stopped Jim from exiting Spock’s quarters that very moment. He still kept his back to him, but he was now frozen in place. Waiting to see what Spock would say next. He curled his hands into fists.

“I do not know what words to use to convince you that you are my chosen one.”

“Why was she here?”

“You refer to Nyota?”

Jim nodded.

“She is my friend. I cannot change that. She was concerned for me. And for you.”

“You chose her over me.”

“I was with Nyota before I even met you. It was not a conscious decision to choose her over you.”

Jim turned around now. “Bullshit. It was when you knew. You stayed with her and rejected me. Even when it was over between you, you didn’t bother to say anything. When Pon Farr struck you, your father spoke on your behalf.”

“He was overzealous,” Spock said softly. “He has no one else. As the fever became more intense, it became more difficult for me to explain.”

“The fever is gone and you are still having difficulty,” Jim scoffed.

“Jim, you are my t’hy’la. Ultimately I would choose only you and no other. I regret what has occurred to prevent us from being together, but I have claimed you now.”

Jim laughed at that. “Claimed me? I don’t belong to you or anyone. I don’t know how that works with Vulcans, but I don’t agree to that. If you and I are together, it’s a partnership.”

Spock took a step forward. “Then you would give me a chance?”

Jim’s lips thinned. “Should I?”

Spock took yet another step closer. “I…care for you.”

“You care for me?” Jim shook his head. “You’ve been awake for hours and I had to come to you.”

“I was giving you a chance to rest and accept what had occurred between us. That is why I shielded from you. The bond…it can be difficult to accept even between Vulcans who know no other way. The bond between us, essentially you are my husband, matured during Pon Farr. While not unbreakable, to do so would be difficult for both of us.”

“So you’re saying we can’t get a divorce?”

Spock actually winced and lowered his gaze. “It would be difficult but not impossible.”

Jim sighed. His head hurt, his heart hurt, hell his whole body was sore and he knew why. “Spock, why didn’t you tell me _any_ of this before?”

“I did not think you would ever return my affections in that manner. It was an error on my part.”

“I did,” Jim said softly. “I do.”

Spock’s gaze rose. “I know. That became clear during our bonding. I have made mistakes and I regret them. As have you.”

“Yeah,” Jim admitted. “I still don’t know where this leaves us.”

“We are stronger together, t’hy’la.”

He closed his eyes. “I’m so tired.”

Spock was beside him in a single heartbeat. “Let me care for you. As I would do for the rest of our days.”

“It’s not so easy.”

“There is nothing at all easy about you, James Kirk.” Spock kissed his forehead. “But I want no other. I will have no other. And even if you deny me, refuse our bond, then I will spend whatever time I have left alone.”

Jim leaned into Spock, eyes still closed. “I wish I could believe.”

“In time you will know, you will trust, that you are my heart.” Spock placed his fingers on Jim’s face. “Ashayam.”

Suddenly, Spock’s mind was joined with his and Jim knew Spock had dropped his shields.

“This is us,” Spock said, his lips trailing from Jim’s forehead down his nose to his cheeks and then to his lips. “This is the Vulcan heart, this is the Vulcan soul. We are one.”

Jim felt his world tilt as Spock lifted him into his arms and carried him to the bed.

“Rest. I will watch over and cherish thee,” Spock spoke almost reverently. He brushed Jim’s hair off his forehead.

Jim sighed softly. “I do love you.”

“And you feel how much I care for you, do you not?”

“Yes.” He couldn’t deny it. He was wrapped in Spock’s love and concern like he was tucked into a cozy blanket. He only wished that Spock would have trusted him with all of this before. But then he didn’t trust Spock with a lot himself. Maybe Spock was right. They’d both made mistakes. They’d have to learn to do this bond thing, this relationship thing, together.


	15. You Still Take Me by Suprise

“Jim.”

“I know, I know.” Jim’s voice came from within the bathroom.

Spock tried not to pace, but he was not succeeding very well. It was a good thing Vulcans did not sweat, because if they did, he would surely be sweating now.

Vulcans did not get nervous either, Spock reminded himself.

The bathroom door slid open and Jim came out, still dressed only in a towel. Which admittedly enhanced all his finer attributes, including his eyes since his towel was of a similar shade of blue.

“Stop that,” Jim admonished. “Your insatiable sexual appetite is why I’m late in the first place.”

Spock suspected he was now blushing. Jim seemed to bring that out in him. “That is not an accurate description of—”

“Stop staring at my ass and get out of the way, Spock.” Jim’s push was gentle yet firm and had the desired effect. Spock stepped out of his path toward his dresser.

When Jim bent over, ass in the air, which Spock was convinced he did on purpose, Spock turned away. He could not look and maintain his sanity.

“Perhaps I should have already left to see Doctor McCoy.”

Jim snapped the waistband of the boxer briefs he’d just slipped on. “It won’t take me much longer. Chill.”

“Yes, Captain.”

Spock tried not to watch as Jim shimmied into his uniform pants. They really were unseemly in their tight fit.

“They fit fine.”

Spock was both pleased and displeased Jim picked up his stray thought. Pleased because their bond was growing stronger each day, but displeased because he could not agree with the way the pants fit.

“I intend to speak to the quartermaster about obtaining looser pants for you.”

“I’ll just have the yeoman gather them in,” Jim replied far too cheerfully. He reached for his undershirt. Pulled it on over his head. “If you want to help me with my uniform, get a tunic with more give at the neck. Damn thing strangles me.” He pulled his gold tunic on over his head and then presented himself for Spock to pull up the zipper.

“You look handsome in it.”

“I think I saw they have a new captain’s shirt in the latest online newsletter from Starfleet,” Jim said, sitting on the bed to pull on his boots. “Kind of a crisscross thing. Maybe I’ll see if I can get something like that.”

They exited their quarters and made their way to the turbolift.

Jim smirked. “What do you think?”

“I think that whatever you wear will be acceptable,” Spock replied.

Jim merely rolled his eyes and exited the turbolift. He headed down the corridor toward the medbay with Spock on his heels. Not staring at Jim’s behind. At all.

“There you two are,” McCoy said, scowling as soon as they walked into the medbay. “You’re due down on New Vulcan in only a few minutes and I still have to examine Jim.” He patted the biobed. “Up.”

Jim sat on it with no complaint.

Spock stood to the side, observing the doctor’s exam of his mate. “Please remember, Jim, when we are on New Vulcan and especially in front of the elders, no displays of affection are allowed.”

Jim shot him a look. “I can practically guarantee you won’t have to worry about that.”

McCoy chuckled. “Hold still, Jim. I’m doing a brain scan.”

“The only gesture that will be acceptable will be the touching of our fingers,” Spock further explained. “And even that in front of the elders should be minimal.”

Jim snorted. “I have a gesture for you right here, Spock.” Jim flipped Spock the bird.

This time the doctor burst out laughing. “Jim.”

“Your childish reaction shows that you do not take this as seriously as I had hoped,” Spock replied with reproach.

“Stay still. How am I going to see how your brain is prior to their invading you if you don’t stay still.”

“Sorry, Bones.”

Jim remained silent while the doctor finished the scan, but as soon as it moved away, he turned to look at Spock.

“I’m not an idiot, Spock, despite your penchant to paint me that way. I know very well that I don’t plant a big wet kiss on your mouth or anywhere else,” Jim held up his hand when Spock went to interrupt, “I know I can’t make jokes, I have to be respectful, not touch anyone, and let them stick their hands all over my face so they can see if I’m worthy.”

“It is not to see if you are worthy,” Spock said primly. “It is to ensure that the bond is healthy and not harmful in any way to either of us.”

“Uh-huh.” Jim hopped off the bed when the doctor said he was done. “Do they do that with Vulcan bonds? I mean where both are Vulcan.”

“Vulcan bonds are conducted when we are children and are well-controlled when implemented. I believe there was an extensive exam of my mother when the bond was established with my father. And as for our bond, none of the current living elders have any experience with our type of bond.”

“Yet they want to get their paws all over me.”

“They do not have paws.”

“Let’s just go and get this over with.” Jim looked to Bones. “I’ll be back here when we come back onboard.”

“See that you come straight here. I don’t want to have to hunt you down.”

Spock followed Jim out once more and to the turbolift. But he stopped it as it made its way to the deck with the transporter room.

“Jim, I am concerned with your animosity.”

His mate sighed. “I’m not trying to be that way, Spock. But look at it from my view. I only found out two months ago we were destined or whatever, then you went right into Pon Farr, and so did I by the way, then you tell me we’re married, and now I’m being paraded in front of a bunch of elders who probably don’t like me in the first place to have my brains cooked.”

“There are three.”

Jim frowned. “What?”

“Elders. Not a bunch.”

Jim rolled his eyes.

“And they are not going to cook your brains, Jim. The procedure is minimally invasive and you did agree to go through it.”

“I’m still agreeing.” Jim moved across the turbolift to where Spock stood. “Can I kiss you here?”

“I wish that you would.”

Jim brought his hand up to encircle the back of Spock’s neck and then kissed him slowly and sweetly. Spock’s second favorite kind of Jim kiss.

“I love you. And if this will make you happy, then we’ll do it. But you have to know this is all weird to someone like me. I’m still getting used to being in the shower when you ask me what I want to eat from the mess room.”

“I would never let them harm you in any way,” Spock vowed.

Jim smiled. “I know.” He stepped away, and restarted the turbolift. “Shall we?”

****

“So? How did it go?” Doctor McCoy asked the second they entered the medbay.

Jim grinned. “You tell me.”

“Sit down, pretty boy.” He took out his scanner. “That was faster than I thought.”

“I did say it was minimally invasive on numerous occasions,” Spock reminded him.

“Yeah, it wasn’t like a full on mind meld.” Jim shrugged. “And we’re going back.”

“Back?”

“Spock’s daddy wants to have dinner.”

McCoy laughed. “His daddy?”

Jim joined him in the laughter. “I don’t call him that to his face. Yet.”

“Indeed.”

“We have a somewhat adversarial relationship at this point, so I think he’s trying to be nice to me.”

Spock nodded. “Your assessment would be correct, Captain.”

“You still call him captain even though you guys get horizontal on a daily basis?”

“Hush, I like it. It’s sexy when he calls me ‘captain’ in that tone.”

“He is my commanding officer,” Spock pointed out. “And it is not daily.”

The doctor rolled his eyes. “A figure of speech, Spock.”

“It is more like three point four times a day.”

Jim choked on a laugh.

“I know I don’t want to know this,” McCoy said. “Where does the point four come in?”

Jim fell off the biobed laughing.

“Oh, forget I asked,” the doctor said, looking very flustered. “Everything work out down there?” He cleared his throat. “With the assessment? Because Jim’s brain is still the same. Full of holes.”

Spock stiffened. “Explain. If the captain’s brain has damage I—”

“He’s joking, babe,” Jim said, in between gasps to catch his breath from laughing. He waved at Spock.

 _You tell him_.

Spock reached for Jim’s hand and then touched his fingers to his mate’s. “They were well satisfied with our bond. The declaration was that we were a perfect match.”

Jim’s eyes sparkled. “Hear that, Bones? Perfect.”

“Oh, great. I’ll never hear the end of this.”

“Now, if you will excuse us, doctor, we must make our way to our quarters.”

“I thought you were going back down to have dinner with your daddy.” McCoy smirked.

“Indeed. Shortly. First, it is time for what I referred to earlier.”

The doctor frowned. “What’s that?”

“Point four.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you are. The end of this one. First one completed for me in 2017. Hope you enjoyed this final chapter.


End file.
